


Mangoes on Boros

by dirty_diana



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-09
Updated: 2003-07-09
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/pseuds/dirty_diana
Summary: Kaylee and Inara go drabbling.





	Mangoes on Boros

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Mangoes on Boros

## Mangoes on Boros

### by dirty diana

Mangoes on Boros  
by dirty diana  
dirtydiana78@hotmail.com  
rated PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine. I'm just entertaining myself. Notes: Lately I'm obsessed with drabbles. And Skripka asked me a long time ago for some femslash. She probably thinks that I forgot, but I didn't, I just didn't have any ideas. I still don't, but I wrote some drabbles anyway. Six of them. 

* * *

Inara was there when Kaylee's head hit the steel of the catwalk. "Mei mei!" she cried out, as if the words would bring her back, but the blood were already draining from Kaylee's face. 

"Are you askin' me to dance?" she whispered, and then closed her eyes. 

"Thank you," Inara said to the doctor after, knowing that there was coldness in her voice, for this liu-mang who'd brought bullets marked for Kaylee on board the ship. 

But he didn't seem to hear it, just said, "she'll be fine, I think." 

Inara hadn't even realised that she'd been holding her breath. 

* * *

They bought mangoes when they landed on Boros. Kaylee grabs one right away out of the crate, eagerness showing in the light that bounces off green eyes. She doesn't bother to slice it, just peels off the skin with her teeth and bites in, smiling when the sweetness touches her tongue. 

Inara watches her and says, "you're beautiful." 

Kaylee looks up from her fruit, and shakes her head, lips wet and shimmering from the juice. "I ain't any such thing. Not like you. You're beautiful." 

Inara just smiles, and doesn't answer, because they've had this conversation a million times before. 

* * *

Kaylee likes to have her hair brushed. She comes to Inara's shuttle sometimes, before bedtime, and sits perfectly still on the bed while Inara runs her brush through chestnut locks. She tells Inara stories about how her momma used to brush her hair, "when I was younger", and Inara smiles, thinking how that couldn't be that long ago. The sweetness of Kaylee's childhood still shows on her face. 

"I wish I had curly hair," Kaylee says with a sigh. "Like you." 

"Your hair is perfect the way it is," Inara answers, as her fingers stroke the back of Kaylee's neck. 

* * *

Kaylee sighs and puts her head on Inara's shoulder, the weight comfortable and soft. "I don't understand, 'Nara." 

Inara answers softly, "sometimes they're like that." 

"Yes, but," Kaylee brushes the hair off her face sadly, "I thought that he liked me." 

Inara thinks that Simon does like her. But she doesn't want to say so, because saying so will make it true to Kaylee, and she knows she could be wrong. And she doesn't know how many times she can comfort Kaylee, how many times she can brush the tears off of cheeks that aren't used to so much longing. 

* * *

The first time that Kaylee kissed her, they were in Inara's bed. They had fallen asleep there, in between empty teacups, in the middle of a story about the dances on Sihnon. Kaylee loved hearing stories, stories that Inara wouldn't have thought to tell to anyone else. 

When Inara woke up, early in the morning, Kaylee's lips were pressed against hers, soft and tasting of raspberry tea. 

Inara's mouth curved into a slow smile. "What was that for, meimei?" 

"I wanted to know what it would be like," Kaylee answers simply. 

"And?" 

Kaylee's smile matched her own. "You taste sweet." 

* * *

Inara doesn't remember ever loving anything, the way that Kaylee loves everything. She has never stood on a new planet with a silly grin, or been glad to see a box of fruit. 

She doesn't remember ever being this happy simply to be touched. When her fingers touch soft skin, the circle of Kaylee's belly button, the creamy inside of her thighs, Kaylee closes her eyes and sighs gently, as if Inara had brought her the sun. 

Inara watches as an infinite number of smiles cross Kaylee's lips. She wonders, if she stands close enough, if love might be contagious. 

Fin. 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to dirty diana


End file.
